Un buen recuerdo
by yuichiro
Summary: Un Dipper de 18 años, esta descansando en gravity falls junto a su querida novia pacifica, mientras descanza empieza a devagar en los recuerdo de como fue que llego a esta situacion.


_**Hola, antes de empezar solo quiero decir que espero les guste mi historia y porfa dejen reviws con su opinión, perdonen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, sin más que decir.**_

 _ **Gravity falls y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi autoría propia, esta historia no pose más motivos que el de entretener, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Un buen recuerdo**_

Gravity falls, jamás pensé que este lugar sería tan acogedor, tranquilo, tan precioso, aunque talvez tenga algo que ver con la persona que está junto a mí, y no es mi hermana, en estos momentos me acompaña nada más y nada menos que Pacifica Norwest, jamás pensé que me sentiría tan bien al tenerla cerca, el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido, sin darme cuenta ya han pasado 6 años, empecé la universidad hace poco, por suerte la universidad está cerca del pueblo, solo es una hora de viaje. Seguro se preguntan por qué eso es bueno ¿cierto? Pues por la simple razón de que puedo venir a ver a pacifica todos los días.

 _Raro motivo ¿verdad?_

Si se preguntan la razón de esto, es muy simple, aún recuerdo con claridad el día en que hice algo que, cuando era un chico de 12 jamás habría pensado hacer, recuerdo a la perfección el día en que, yo dipper pines, me le declare a pacifica Norwest, fue algo de verdad raro como ocurrió todo, pero, no lo cambiaría por nada…

 _Flash Back (4 años atrás)_

En este instante me encuentro frente a la mansión Norwest, pacifica me llamo diciendo que sus padres habían salido y que estaba muy aburrida, me dijo que quería salir conmigo y con mabel, acepte casi de inmediato, ella me dijo que nos veríamos en la mañana siguiente, pero cuando desperté descubrí que mabel había pescado un resfrió de verano (quien sabe cómo) pensé en cancelarle a pacifica diciéndole lo que había pasado con Mabel, pero cuando quise hacerlo, Mabel me dijo que fuera sin ella (gran idea), luego de unos 30 minutos, termine aceptando lo que me dijo mi hermana, y ahora estoy aquí esperando a que pacifica me habrá la puerta.

-DIPPER – me grito alguien, al alzar la vista, puede ver a pacifica por una de las tantas ventanas que tenía la fachada de la mansión.

-Hola pacifica ¿Qué hace…- no pude terminar mi pregunta.

\- ATRAPAME- grito antes de saltar por la ventana hacia mí, gracias al cielo pude atraparla, pero eso no cambio mi reacción…

\- ¿EN QUE RAYOS PIENSAS AL SALTAR POR UNA VENTANA?

\- Lo que pasa es que mis padres no querían que saliera así que les dijeron a los sirvientes que no me dejaran bajar al vestíbulo, tuve suerte de que estuvieras aquí- me explico ella con tranquilidad- gracias por atraparme- me sonrió (primer error) me quede embobado viéndola- ¿y mabel?

\- Pesco un resfrió de verano, pensé en llamarte para avisarte, pero mabel me insistió en que viniera- respondí una vez pude pensar otra vez, ella bajo un poco la mirada.

\- ¿Entonces viniste solo porque mabel te lo dijo?- pregunto aun con la mirada baja.

\- En mayor parte, pero también tenía ganas de pasar algo de tiempo contigo- dije sin pensar, al darme cuenta me tense _¿Qué fue lo que dije?,_ pensé que se molestaría, pero no…

\- Ya veo- me dijo un poco más animada y levantado la vista con un brillo en sus ojos que no logre identificar- entonces vamos, tome algo de dinero así que vamos a divertirnos- dijo al soltarse de mí, tomar mi mano y llevarme corriendo fuera de los límites de la mansión.

Fuimos al Arcade del pueblo, jugamos un montón de juegos, pacifica era pésima aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, siempre culpaba a la máquina, es divertido verla quejarse por haber perdido. Luego fuimos por algo de comer, fuimos por una pizza, cuando terminamos de comer, decidimos jugar laser tag, aunque mala en los video juegos, pacifica era excelente en laser tag, jugamos contra otros 14 chicos, pues daba casualidad de que era un torneo en parejas, pacífica y yo ganamos, al terminar pacifica me abrazo por la emoción y yo respondí (Segundo error) pude sentir como mis mejillas se ponían rojas por el nerviosismo, cuando estaba por apartarla, ella hizo algo completamente inesperado para mí, me beso, claro en la mejilla, luego parece que se percató de su acción y me soltó, ambos estábamos muy sonrojados…

-¿T-te doy un billete y fin-fingimos que esto nunca paso?

 _Dejavú_

Luego de esa escena, decidimos dar un paseo tranquilo, como para cambiar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado, antes de darnos cuenta estábamos sobre una pequeña colina, decidimos sentarnos en el césped, estábamos los 2 juntos viendo cómo se ponía el (el día había pasado rápido, _demasiado rápido_ )

-¿Te divertiste hoy…- me pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, iba a responder- …conmigo?- eso me sorprendió, pero no cambio mi respuesta.

\- Por supuesto que sí, gracias por invitarme Pacifica- le dije sonriendo y ella me respondió igual.

\- ¿De verdad?- asentí- Me alegra- dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Me quede perdido en esas lagunas azules con toques de violeta, no pensaba e nada, solo quería seguirla viendo, empecé a ver a pacifica, no solo mirarla, verla, estudie cada detalle de ella, sus hermosos ojos, sus rubios cabellos, el extraño color rosa sobre sus mejillas, y baje un poco la mirada (Tercer error) vi sus labios, ligeramente abiertos.

-¿Dipper?- pacifica me hablo, cuando había terminado tan cerca de ella, me había acercado sin darme cuenta, estaba por alejarme, pero ella se acercó más a mí, en ese momento, no pude más, no me importaba

\- Pacifica- dije antes de cortar por completo la distancia entre nosotros, por fin había hecho aquello que quería desde mi primer verano aquí, había besado a Pacifica, al principio se mostró sorprendida, pero luego me correspondió, era una sensación increíble, no soy capaz de expresarlo con palabras, me empezaba a faltar el aire, pero no quería separarme, un poco más, solo un poco más para poder grabar esta sensación en mi memoria.

\- Dipper, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunto una vez nos separamos.

\- Porque me gustas- le dije, al fin había podido decírselo- Me gustas mucho, Pacifica.

Ella me miro, en sus ojos podía ver ese brillo especial que no podía explicar.

\- Idiota- me desilusione- Tardaste mucho en decírmelo- antes de poder decir nada me golpeo, y luego me beso, correspondí casi al instante, no me importaba el golpe, solo me importa ella.

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte luego de separarnos.

\- Aun preguntas nerd- me beso- Por supuesto que si- dijo volviéndome a besar.

 _Fin del flash back_

Aun pasado los años, aún recuerdo a la perfección ese día, también recuerdo las bromas del tío Stan, los "yo lo sabía, te lo dije dipper" de mabel, pero eso ya es otra historia, ahora está "leyendo" un libro que había traído mientras pacifica descansaba su cabeza en mis piernas, pero antes de darme cuenta mi había quitado el libro, se había sentado sobre mis piernas y rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cadera con sus piernas.

-Hora del descanso nerd- dijo mientras me besaba, esta clase de situaciones ya se habían vuelto habituales, y siempre eran bienvenidas.

\- Aun que ya han pasado años, no me canso de besarte- dije pasando mis manos por su cintura y acercándola un poco más a mí.

\- Pues claro, que esperabas Dip, soy pacifica Norwest, todos querrían poder darme un beso- dijo con su típico tono orgulloso.

\- Bueno, tendrán que aguantarse, porque tanto tu como tus labios son míos- dije empezando a besarla hasta que sin darme cuenta ya estaba sobre ella- ¿Alguna vez te dije cuan hermosa eres?

\- Pocas veces- dijo divertida.

\- Pues te lo digo ahora, eres preciosa- dije empezando a besarla, estábamos empezando a subir de nivel entre besos, pero nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos algo raro, al voltear nos encontramos a mabel con una cámara sacándonos fotos, luego la empezamos a perseguir, puede que salgamos hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no cambia el hecho de que mabel siga sacándonos fotos en los momentos más inoportunos.

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _ **Hola chicos, soy nuevo en los fanfic, ya he escrito uno de pokemon y fue recibido muy bien, y como esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas, quise escribir un poco sobre ellos, he visto varias historias, y la mayoría son desde el punto de vista de pacifica, y creí que sería bueno darle a dipper su lugar como narrador, espero que les haya gustado, si es así, por favor dejen reviws, y ayúdenme a mejorar si es posible.**_

 _ **Sayonara~ :3**_


End file.
